How the Truth Came to be
by adj1995
Summary: How Rose and Scorpius told each other their feelings. Rated T, but could probably go for K , but I'm not taking chances


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IF I HAVE MISSPELT ANYTHING, I'M SORRY, WIZARDING WORDS AREN'T MY THING._**

_**September 1, 2010**_

_Platform 9 ¾ _

Rose and her family arrived at Platform 9 ¾ on a bright sunny day. Rose loved the sun and couldn't believe that she would be stuck on a train on such a beautiful day. On this day, Rose had mixed feelings. She was happy to be getting back to Hogwarts, happy to be Head Girl (but she didn't know who Head Boy was), yet sad that this was the last time that she would board the Hogwarts Express on a September 1st. Rose looked around. She picked out her best friend Scorpius making his way toward her. She had missed him over the summer.

"Rose! Over here!" Scorpius yelled.

Rose made her way over to where Scorpius was standing and gave him a big hug.

"I missed talking to you over the summer. How've you been?"

"Fine, just can't wait to get away from my grandfather. Ever since my dad got remarried and my mom killed herself he had been trying to turn me into my father. As you can see, its not going over very well."

"That sucks. I have to go. I'm Head Girl and I don't want to be late for meeting with the Head Boy."

"Don't worry you're not late. I'm Head Boy. Shall we head to our compartment now?"

"Let's. Did you know I was Head Girl?"

"Nope…"

Rose gave him a look of disbelief.

"Well… I might have known."

Another Weasly look, well it was more of a Granger look and Scorpius crumbled.

"Fine you got me. I asked McGonagall if we both could be Heads this year, and she agreed whole heartedly."

"I thought so. C'mon lets get on the train before we get left behind."

Rose and Scorpius gave one last good-bye to their parents and headed to the train.

_The Great Hall, Hogwarts_

As Rose sat down at the Ravenclaw table she looked over to the Slytherin table and caught Scorpius looking at her. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Rose looked away blushing that famous Weasly blush. The sorting soon began. This was the time when Rose barely paid attention. When Ravenclaw was shouted she clapped and cheered with the rest of her table, and clapped politely when another house was called. After the sorting was done McGonagall stood up and started to deliver the first day back speech.

"To all the first years, Welcome to Hogwarts and to everyone else welcome back! I have some rules to tell you, yet again. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, so make sure your friends, or house mates don't wander over there. All Weasely Wizarding and Wheezes products are also forbidden." At this comments Rose was sure she heard Hugo and Al groan. They were looking forward to testing new products by their Uncle George. "I would like to introduce you to your new Head Girl and Boy. If Rose Weasely and Scorpius Malfoy will please stand up so everyone can see you." Rose and Scorpius both stood smiled at each other and everyone in the Great Hall and sat down again. "I do believe that I have said everything I need to, so let's eat!" As if that was the cue all of the food appeared on to the table.

Rose ate a huge meal because she was go focused on getting caught up with Scorpius on the train she forgot to go and get something to eat from the trolley. Once McGonagall dismissed everyone, she caught up with Scorpius and Rose and took them to the Head Dorms.

"The password is Golden Trio. You are welcome to change it, but make sure to let the other know what it is. I believe that your first patrol it tomorrow at midnight. Good night."

"'Night Professor" Rose and Scorpius called as they walked into the dorm.

The dorm was beautiful a fire welcomed them into the dorm, and the couches were royal blue with silver coloured pillows. There was two spiral staircases with gold covered banisters leading up to Rose and Scorpius' rooms. When Rose went into her room, she gasped at how beautiful it was. There was a queen sized bed, with two throw pillows, and two sleeping pillows. There was a royal blue comforter covering the bed. There was two doors yet to be opened. One was her closet; the other was to the bathroom that they were to share. Rose opened the door and saw a relatively big bathtub, an area for showers next to her door was blue towels, and next to Scorpius' door was emerald green towels. She went over to his door and knocked on it wanting to see what his room looked like. Scorpius opened his door and was amazed on what the bathroom looked like.

"Its amazing here, I love my new room. What about you?"

"It's absolutely beautiful. If you show me your room, I'll show you mine."

"Deal."

Scorpius' room looked just like Rose's but instead of royal blue, everything was emerald green. After Rose got a good look at Scorpius' room, she took him to hers.

Scorpius didn't really take in what everything looked like; he was too busy looking at his best friend. He's liked her since fifth year. He dated other girls just to make Rose jealous, but he wasn't sure if that worked. Whenever a boy looked at Rose in a wrong way, or whenever she dated anyone, he wanted to hex the boy so bad that he wouldn't dare to go near Rose or Scorpius for the rest of his life.

This was one of the moments that Scorpius wanted to kiss Rose. He wasn't sure if she like him in the same way that he liked her. He didn't even want to test his luck, because he knew that if he kissed her, and she didn't like him, it would be terribly awkward for both of them, and he loved her to much to do that.

Rose looked at Scorpius; he looked so hot and sexy. She really wanted to kiss him, but why would he like a girl like her? They have known each other since the first day at Hogwarts. She was going to kiss him at least once before the end of their time together at Hogwarts.

"'Nigh Rose see you in the morning" Scorpius said as he gave her a hug.

"'Night."

_**October 1, 2010**_

_Head Dorm_

"Scorp, do you get our Potions homework?"

"Uh… Ya, I think so. We have to write a 3 foot paper on the pros and cons of Amortentia."

"What did you smell when you smelt it?"

"Um…. I smelt…." Scorpius took a deep breath before finishing his answer. "I smelt roses. Those are you favourite flowers right?"

"Ya. I smelt the type of cologne you wear."

"Really?"

"Ya, but other guys could wear it besides you."

"True."

Scorpius and Rose went back to work each thinking: _Wow, she/he is ment for me, _but they didn't spend anytime thinking about that.

_Later that night_

Rose and Scorpius were sitting in their common room with Albus and Lily Potter playing truth or dare. Both Albus and Lily could see that Rose and Scorpius liked each other, but couldn't admit it. So they devised a plan. They played the way wizards play truth or dare, they all had some Veracium so they cannot lie

"Scorpius, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Lily looked as if she was thinking of a really hard dare, but she already had one in mind.

"Do love my cousin Rose?"

Unable to hold it back Scorpius said, "Yes, I have liked her since fifth year."

Scorpius looked to Rose who looked utterly shocked, so he asked her the question.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

Rose looked from Scorpius to her cousins back to Scorpius.

"Truth."

"Do you love me in the same way I love you?"

"Yes."

At this statement Al and Lily looked at each other and snuck out the porter hole to give the new couple privacy.

"Really? Or did you fake drinking the Veracium and say yes not to hurt my feelings."

"Scorp, I value our friendship, and I don't know when or how it happened, but I guess along the way I fell in love with you."

"I Love you Rose."

"I love you too Scorpius."

Rose and Scorpius sealed their new relationship with a kiss and fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


End file.
